tsukasas shippuden rumble
by sage uzumaki
Summary: when naruto rescues a girl from the sky with purple  hair who wants to go home what will naruto do? well  lets find out in this heroic romance and kickbutt  fanfiction with a past hero guess who? nun outher  than minato! seya untill then BYNEE!


Tsukasa's ninja

( DISCLAIMER)

"For the following story that is written I own nothing I don't own"

Lucky star, and I don't own naruto shippuden if I did however I

Would put lucky star and naruto shippuden together. Ok guys

Now sit back and enjoy the story bynee.

Sounds that were like foot prints tapping on a tree could be heard

From a distance (chrrup, chuurp,) ahhhh how much longer till we

Get to the village captain yamato I think my legs are going to run off

On me complained naruto"naruto if you can just hold out for a little

More than I think well be there so could you please stop whining

And keep up dragged yamato"

Naruto! Stop being so lazy well be at the village in at least an half an

Hour so stop complaining idiot! Argued sakura"

Gaahh I should realy stop dragging or sakuras going to pumble me one

Of these days and after what pervy sage told me about lady tsunadai

I'm afraid to even get her ticked off moaned naruto"

What was that naruto? Did you say something I don't think I heard

That quite clear mine saying it again! Snapped sakura.

Ahhh gaahh um nothing sakura I didn't say anything I was just humming

Hahaha yeah right humming that's it se nothings wrong sakura Chan

Stuttered an afraid naruto"

Will you two stop arguing back there its realy bothersome complained

Sai" who was quite all through the conversation up until now.

Stay out of it sai! Or your next argued sakura"

Hey what the what is that? Is that a person falling from the sky? It looks

Like there about to crash I got to do something!" said naruto putting two

Hand signs together"multi-shadow clone justu! Almost there! Come on

Clones don't fail me now" naruto had the person almost at his finger tips

When he caught the person and quickly turned around and the impact of

The ground hit his back causing him to fade away by the pain.

Ahhhh shes alright hahaha I did it gaaah my back who is this person?

All naruto saw was a purple strap of hair before he blacked out unconsciously

Without knowing what would happen next but remembering the purple hair strap.

! Wake up! Hollered sakura" leave me alone sakura i-i-i-I promise I wasn't peaking sakura I promise please don't hurt me

Please don't-but naruto's dream was ended with at hard hit to the

Head caused by sakura who was listening to naruto dream out loud

And got ticked off at a certain point"owwwww my head complained

Naruto what was that for sakura I didn't do anything.

(Hospital)

That's for having negative dreams about me you little pervert!Complained

Sakura.

Sorry sakura im sorry but I can't help it sometimes I just have the dreams I can't

Control them somehow" whimpered naruto with swollen head from the

Impact.

Oh yeah where's that girl that I saved who was falling from the sky?

Asked a confused over there sleep in the chair she wasn't hurt

At all but you were you took the fool impact of the hit you should be lucky your

Still alive naruto" stated yeah that's right I got hurt during that didn't i

Stated naruto" hmm well these scars aren't that bad I guess said naruto"as he took

Off the covers on him and got up.

Wait naruto you aren't fully healed don't get up naruto said sakura in a worried

State" sakura its ok I just want to se how she is doing said naruto"aprotching the

Girl at a cautious paste" now naruto was right there face to face with the purple

Strap haired sleeping girl.

Well shes a hard sleeper that's for sure I wonder where shes from she doesn't

Have a headband or anything I wonder what kind of justu she knows shes proubly

Like a kage naruto imagined oooooh I can't wait! Said an overjoyed and loud

Naruto almost to loud and had began to wake up the sleeping airhead girl.

Wh- where am I? uhh and why does my head hurt so much said the mysterious girl

Once she had awakened she then noticed how close she was to a spiky haired boy"

Hey what's up im naruto uzumaki the hidden leafs villages' next hokage!

I hope we can be good frie-but naruto was cut off by a hand full of multiple slaps

To the face causing him to fall back on his back"owww! My back it hurts ow ow

Ow that hurt what's your problem naruto said with a swollen face"

One Chan, kona Chan, help! I've been kidnapped screamed the mysterious girl

Woah wait I didn't kidnap you and second I saved you from falling from the sky

Said an up right naruto" help one-Chan ive been kidnapped by a pervert! Said

The mysterious girl "a pervert! Im no pervert! This is the thanks I get for saving

You hmm proubly I shouldn't have saved you in the first place you just a-but before

Naruto could finish sakura had hit him dead in the head leaving a second mark from

Yesterday. What was that for sakura chan I didn't do anything! Said an

Over irritated naruto"stop being mean to her she just wants to know what's

Going on now let me try now move naruto said sakura" walking towards

The girl in a patients and gentle way.

Hey there sorry for my idiot partner over there' naruto hissed at the comment

So hey where's your parents your proubly missing your mommy and daddy

Huh?asked a concerned sakura" um miss im kind of seventeen years old

And my parents are proubly on there anniversary said the mysterious girl"

All sakura had was a blank face from the comment the only noise that

Could be heard was naruto hmmuning in the corner from the

Comment.

Im so sorry I had no idea is that your right at naruto's chin in height

And I thought you were a kid im seriously embarrassed said sakura"

Its ok silly giggled the mysterious girl"oh yea that's right I never got

Ur name what was it? Asked a concerned naruto" my name….is

Tsukasa hiragi nice to meet you sakura chan and naruto…Kun said

Tsukasa" narutos face began to blush a little from hearing his name

Come from her lips.

Tsukasa didn't know why but as she looked into narutos eyes she saw

Nothing but peace and warmth in them and she couldn't stop looking

At them" both naruto and tsukasa snap back into there senses and realized

How close they were to each other" yeah um nice to meet you tsukasa

When im all patched up ill take you on a little tour around the village

Its pretty good trust me said naruto" man shes sure just like…..sasuke.

Both tsukasa and naruto began talking to each other enjoying the

Conversation they were having"…but didn't notice a certain visitor

Up above there heads on a certain type of clay made bird"hmm…

What fools such an…..artistic village…..this is pretty artistic

Hmmm…..but if you ask me….its not enough …explosions hmm.

(Authors notes)

Who is this mysterious foe do you think you know? Ahhh what the heck

I bet u already know but how will tsukasa get home and will this threat

Really cause problems find out on the next um well on the next tsukasas' ninja

This is my first chapter of this but im promising you guys over at least eight or

Twelve more chapters of this action packed fanfic and yes for some people

Out there yes there will be romance in here to it will work its way throught

The chapers hint: they'll be more lucky star girls coming to tsukasas rescue

But only two girls from there so its up to you guys to decide who seya

Guys and as akira would say ummm this water taste like piss I don't want it

…..um I think that's the wrong episode well anyways BYNEE.


End file.
